


Dare

by StAnni



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dominance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: “Take it all off” he says quietly – eyes fixed on Arthur’s and Arthur sighs “All of it?  This is a three piece suit, Eames, it’s a bitch to get back on …”To that Eames simply folds the belt in half and Arthur rolls his eyes, “Are you serious?”





	Dare

“Truth” Eames answers with inebriated bravado, and Ariadne, struggling to keep focus, smiles. “Ever cheated on your partner?” Eames guffaws and waves her off “What juvenile…” But Ariadne, hammered, insists “Answer.”

He doesn’t and Arthur rolls his eyes from the other side of the table “He has. Eames, your turn, go.” 

Eames gives Arthur a hurt look and Arthur returns the look with narrowed eyes, “Oh come on, what? You have.” 

Eames is still slighted and he leans in, his voice comically lowered given the proximity of everyone else “Not everyone knows…” and Arthur motions for him to wrap it up, losing patience with Drunk-Eames “Now they do. Go.”

Ariadne giggles outright and Dom rubs his forehead, done with it “Can we not ventilate your…shit…right here, guys? It’s supposed to be a night off.”

Eames ignores Dom and his drunken shock, all wide-eyed and pearl-clutched, turns bitter – he sits back and points at Arthur “Arthur Dennis Ward…” and Ariadne passes out another round of shots “Truth or dare?”

Eames is way too drunk for Arthur to be brave enough to say “Dare” but Eames also has way too much un-aired dirt on Arthur for Arthur to be stupid enough to say “Truth”. So “Dare” Arthur sighs, already getting up.

Eames nods, and, to the surprise of everyone, “Follow me.” and then to Dom and Ariadne’s shocked faces “The bathroom will be occupied until we return.”

Arthur sits back down and Dom groans “I fucking hate spending off-nights with you guys.” Eames chuckles “Oh no, no, no Arthur, you chose, fair and square…” and makes swooping “get-the-fuck-up” gesture with his hands. Arthur pushes himself up again, “Fine. Fuck.” and gives Dom an apologetic look as he heads towards Eames.

Eames smiles brilliantly at Dom and Ariadne as he places his hand on the back of Arthur’s neck. “Feel free to play umongst yourselves.”

Arthur enters the bathroom, his dick admittedly already hard from Eames’ possessive hand on his neck, and he turns around to Eames shutting and locking the door. “You really feel the need to lock it, James?” Arthur asks and Eames takes a step towards him, unbuckling his belt “You never know.” He answers and pushes Arthur against the wall with a crowding kiss.

“I don’t know why you want to waste a dare…” Arthur says in between Eames’ soft mouth parting and closing against his “We were probably going to fuck later anyway.”   
He can feel Eames smiling against his lips “I don’t intend to waste it, darling.”

He takes a small step back and pulls the belt out of the loops of his slacks, already bulging between his legs. “Take it all off” he says quietly – eyes fixed on Arthur’s and Arthur sighs “All of it? This is a three piece suit, Eames, it’s a bitch to get back on …” 

To that Eames simply folds the belt in half and Arthur rolls his eyes, “Are you serious?”

Eames, even drunk, is a sobering presence when they are alone and he keeps a steady gaze on Arthur. “Why did you tell them?” 

Arthur sighs, takes off his jacket, folds it neatly on the side of the basin, and starts to undo the buttons of his waistcoat “Wait, wait…”   
He knows that Eames can see that he is hard already and he turns around as he takes off his waistcoat and shirt. Behind him he can practically feel Eames’ searing gaze on his back.

“Take your time, Arthur – when we go back in there I’m not the one who is going to explain why I’m not sitting down.” 

Eames, like this, is incorrigible and Eames, incorrigible, is the biggest turn-on in Arthur’s life.

Arthur takes off his shoes and pushes his slacks down, also folding them neatly (purposefully - to Eames’ growing frustration) before he turns around to face Eames, cock flushed and hard, and naked as the day – he knows, just like Eames prefers him.

Eames’s erection is very obvious through his own slacks and Eames’ look is heady, intoxicated and wild. “Brace against the basin” Eames says quietly, his voice low – his other tell when he is utterly aroused. 

Arthur braces against the basin and spreads his legs slightly – also the way that Eames likes, his cock jutting up.

“Why did you tell them?” Eames repeats and Arthur waits, not answering.

Eames nods and smiles, moving closer to Arthur has he unzips his slacks. He runs the folded belt along Arthur’s side and Arthur closes his eyes inadvertently – already blissing. “Now for the dare.” Eames says and Arthur groans, his mind only focused on Eames raising and bringing down the belt, and the inevitable, glorious, rough and quick fuck that will follow after. “Get on with it” he grates out and Eames puts his lips to Arthur’s ear “I dare you not to be quiet.” 

Arthur knees feel weak suddenly – thinking about Ariadne and Dom sitting at the table in the makeshift kitchen, hearing every rhythmic cry, absolutely figuring out what Arthur and Eames are up to in the bathroom.

It’s too much but, as Eames knows him, way, way too well, exhibitionism is also one of his turn-ons. And really, it’s Truth or Dare, it’s a serious sport – so there really is no choice, one has to follow the rules.

Arthur swallows and nods, his knuckles white and his cock pulsing. Eames exhales heavily at his response and Arthur opens his eyes to look as Eames gives his own cock three hard strokes before he moves closer and puts a steadying hand on the small of Arthur’s back.

“This is going to be a three, love” he warns and Arthur nods, quickly. They have levels of intensity, one to three, three being the most brutal. Arthur knows that Eames is probably really upset about Arthur simply divulging that Eames had cheated in the past – and he will possibly be paying for that more than just exercising the dare for Eames’ lascivious amusement.

The first blow is fierce, the slap of the belt against his ass insanely loud and his cry, unabashed and just on the verge of turning into a moan, taking all the air out of his lungs, his head, his blood-stream. He feels high already and hungry, insatiable for the rest.  
Eames, at hearing his cry, falters and grips the skin at the small of his back, pushing him down and his ass out more – his cock jerking and leaking in Arthur’s peripheral vision. “Fuck, Arthur…” he rasps out… “Fuck…” 

It takes a moment longer than it usually does for Eames to regain himself and he lifts his hand again, striking harder this time, moving the belt just a slight bit lower, to the softer skin and this time Arthur’s cry is a full, gaudy, moan, to which Eames hisses, grabbing his cock with his belt hand “Fuck, you’re going to make me come.”

He used to moan like that for Eames when they just started fucking around. He loved the way that Eames would buck up beneath him as he rode him on the floor in the university study hall – at the back behind the stacks of research books. Arthur’s lurid moans raising heads. 

Arthur cannot imagine the colour Dom’s face must be turning right now. He cannot imagine how Ariadne must be breathless with laughter at this point.

Eames leaves the grip on his lower back and almost shaking pushes his pants down “Fuck this, I’m going to come… I want to be inside you when I come” He is undone and it is delicious. Arthur bites back at him, his voice harsh “No,” and while he knows that he is not the one who gives out orders during this sessions “Give me one more, hard enough that I’ll scream for you” he offers and Eames stares at him, eyes dark and wide – vicious. 

The final blow is absolutely pitiless – Arthur can hear the belt slice through the air before it lands and the spreading warmth in his balls, shoots to his spine, his heart, his brain instantly. His groan melts into a scream that ends in a deafening, resounding moan as he explodes, his cock spurting come against the basin in three hot knee-buckling jerks.

He feels the strong arm raising him up by his middle and then Eames’ strong hips parting his legs further before driving up, without any preparation, save for a wet swipe of spit against his hole, into Arthur with one forceful and shuddering thrust. Eames is the one that is loud this time and his gravelly moan is undeniably heard by Dom and Ariadne outside, as well as his grunts – animalistic and rough – as he pounds into Arthur ceaselessly, wrenching out another growing moan from Arthur as he feels his cock harden, impossibly, again.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Eames yells with each drive and with one hand Arthur grips his hold on Arthur’s hip – where it is leaving bruises that will take weeks to heal. 

“Let me face you.” Arthur grits out, wanting more, more, more of what they give each other and Eames pulls him in sharply and continues with his thrusts “How far?” he breathes out, so low that Arthur almost misses it. Arthur answers, immediately, knowing exactly what he wants “Three.”  
To that Eames roughly pushes Arthur forward, pulling out and grabs Arthur by the hair as Arthur turns in front of Eames, his hand firmly on his own cock, and looks at him – eyes level.

They don’t do this often – it is more of a special occasion thing, but Arthur, just thinking about Dom and Ari sitting outside – knowing neat-and-tidy Arthur just got belted and violently fucked by Eames’ big thick cock, makes the blood rush from his brain, makes him high with wanting more, wanting to let them hear just how ruthless it gets.

Eames, always the consummate professional, takes a steadying breath first, before he raises his palm and slaps Arthur, hard, across the face. Arthur moans and tightens his grip on his cock, wanting to make the second orgasm last. “Such a good fucking boy” Eames breathes out. Arthur turns to him again, his face burning, and Eames, staring at him – concern not far behind the lust in his eyes – his cock looming slick with pre-cum bumping against Arthur’s knuckles around his own cock – and Arthur gives a nod. The second slap is hard as well, and Eames breathes out “Fuck…darling, I’m so fucking close”.

Arthur, wanting to feel Eames come inside him, leans back against the basin and allows Eames to lift his legs, spread around Eames’ thighs and drive inside, eyes on Arthur’s as they both groan at the entry. “Fuck me, Eames, come on” Arthur groans out loudly and Eames’ being pushed over the edge by, Arthur would suspect, the same thoughts that are running through Arthur’s head – answers in growing, loud, grunts “Fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, Fuck fuck…” and with a cry comes warm and wet inside of Arthur – the filling feel of it making Arthur’s spill for the second time, exhausted, into his fist.

When Eames pulls out, his cock sticky and still half hard, he puts a gentle hand on Arthur’s hole – “You are the best, Arthur” he teases and Arthur, breathlessly, chuckles as he pushes Eames’ hand away, and himself up on his feet, “So it would seem.” 

As he buttons up his waistcoat again he glances at Eames, who is waiting patiently for him to finish dressing. “I’m sorry I told them” he says and Eames looks at him, momentarily not knowing what he is talking about, and then smiling, teasing “I bet you aren’t.”

When they get to the kitchen Ariadne is lying on her arms on the table. Dom is making two cups of coffee, angrily clinking the spoon into the sink. “Great.” He says unceremoniously shoving the coffee in front of Ariadne’s brow. “Well at least someone enjoyed their night off.”


End file.
